


Riders on the Storm (Elementary) - Art

by cybel



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital composite of Sherlock and Joan superimposed on a night-time thunder storm over New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riders on the Storm (Elementary) - Art

  
[](https://postimg.org/image/e54wbt7dl/)


End file.
